


Misunderstanding

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Groceries, M/M, Protectiveness, Pyjamas, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: For Kitty, whom I wish I could hug right now but can't due to geographical restraints - have a bucket of silly fluff.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyboo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/gifts).



Dust particles hung in the bright early sun, dancing their merry way across the bedroom, scattering at sudden movement. Levi rose, Saturday morning, right on schedule. He either had an inbuilt sixth sense or could hear something Erwin wasn't able to but without fail every single week, Levi would be up and crawling lazily into his grey tee and black shorts, his standard weekend pyjama outfit.

For some reason Levi never actually wore them to bed unless it was below freezing, just used the clothing as a more suitable way to get around the house instead of being naked, and Erwin watched fondly as the doorbell rang, Levi's body rushing away to answer. Getting their groceries delivered proved to be easier and cheaper, no impulse buys whilst travelling through the aisles, no packets of sweets and randomly flavoured snacks tossed in a cart, just purely what they needed.

Levi always chose the early delivery slot, hated having to wait in all day and this way he could have the groceries stashed away before his husband even got his lazy ass out of bed.

Erwin listened to the murmurs of small talk downstairs as produce was passed through into their kitchen, tins and jars clunking heavily on the surface. He stretched, rubbing at sleepy eyes and Erwin yawned loudly, one foot stuck out from under the sheets as a token gesture. In reality it would be another half an hour before he actually managed to even sit upright, usually after much chiding and prodding from Levi.

And that was how their Saturday mornings went. Every week. Always.

Until one weekend when fate threw a complete spanner in the works, a Friday night barbeque at a friend's place - they couldn't refuse, couldn't miss a 40th birthday party even if it was out of town so they'd stayed the night, back home in the early afternoon.

Levi found himself going slowly insane, pacing and pacing, socked feet thumping up and down the hallway as Erwin sat at the kitchen table, coffee and a book laid out before him. He didn't say anything about Levi's behaviour, simply agreed in hums when derogatory comments were made about the time, nodded and tutted on cue. Basically, Erwin placated Levi in the best possible way. Allowed him to grumble and complain.

Ten minutes. Then twenty. Twenty five. This was why Levi despised late deliveries; they were always late due to traffic or the general accumulation of lost minutes, even a quick chat or a break for a piss could spell disaster. He looked out the window again, finding only leaves blowing in the breeze on their driveway instead of a white and blue van.

"Fuckers."

"Mmm hmm."

Levi knew Erwin was humouring him, loved the man a little bit more for that fact alone but Levi still bristled, his tongue ready to unleash an acidic rant on whoever finally turned up. He knotted his hands together, fretting and wringing, tried to keep his stress levels down as angry adrenaline bubbled in his chest however nothing worked. Levi was beyond help, his routine smashed to pieces and evening ruined - nothing could be planned because of this. Not dinner, not a movie, nothing. The uncertainty of not knowing what would happen wormed it's way into Levi's skull and sat there as an unwelcome guest, one who whispered and goaded, set his nerves alight with uncomfortable sparks.

"I'm changing stores. This is bullshit."

"I know."

Erwin didn't try to reason with his husband. This needed to come out and once it did Levi would crash, become relaxed and calm as his muscles slowly rid themselves of the chemicals of anxiety. Any change to the norm and Levi would react this way, angry to be put out of sequence so they avoided it where possible, dealt with it where not. Erwin was about to pour another tea for Levi to occupy his hands with when an engine drew their attention, small figure flying across the house to press against the window.

"There he is! Bastard. He's getting a fucking earful."

Despite the hissed warning, Erwin was well aware that as soon as the door opened Levi would act as usual, perhaps just a bit more sullen - his bark was most certainly worse than his bite. He smiled, listened to the familiar noise of crates being wheeled to the house and Levi fussing with produce, his form scurrying in and out of the kitchen with arms full of their shopping. Levi refused to let the drivers in, instead preferred to collect and ferry food from A to B but they'd gotten used to it by now, the same employee doing the same rounds for a couple of years now.

A few words were exchanged, all seeming amicable enough and Levi disappeared from Erwin's sight again, off to sign for his purchases. Erwin strained to hear what was said, drinking his coffee and hoping that Levi kept it as friendly as possible.

"Thank you Sir."

"Yea."

"Not your usual slot?"

"No. Fucking party last night."

"Ahhh, a bit hungover this morning were we?"

"No."

An awkward pause followed and Erwin leaned back in his chair, desperately trying to decipher if they were saying anything, mentally preparing damage control, but what he heard from the driver made his stomach drop.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Levi."

_Too familiar. First names? Levi hasn't said anything in reply. What's going on?_

If that slip of professionalism hadn't been bad enough, the next words Erwin made out sent him reeling, an odd sense of correctness fully ingrained.

"You look different with your clothes on."

That had Erwin on his feet, beating a shaky path to the door and he placed Levi behind him, physically moving his man to put himself in the main position, fists clenching. Each week for twenty four months this driver had been coming to their house, knew what they ate, what brand of toilet paper they used, probably spied through windows. The prospect of cheating never entered Erwin's mind, never would, so the only option was clear.

"What did you say to my husband?!"

"Huh?"

"About his clothes!"

Levi had shifted back to the fore, staring up at Erwin with amused disbelief as the most painful exchange continued.

"I…I just said…um…"

"You've been watching him!"

"No no no I…"

"You must have been! Peeping through our windows! How else do you explain that comment, hmm?"

There was no way Levi would be stepping in now, it was too much fun and he crossed his arms, brow arched as the poor clueless driver held defeated hands up in defence.

"No! No I haven't! I swear!"

"I don't believe you. I'll be making a complaint. Inappropriate behaviour towards my Levi."

"What inappropriate behaviour?!"

"Spying on him naked!"

Erwin's yell had drawn some attention from the neighbours, those out walking their dogs or washing their cars as good suburbans did and Levi winced, nudging his husband gently.

"Ok Erwin, enough…"

"No! Your privacy has been invaded!" Erwin crouched to speak into Levi's ear, whispers urgent as he eyed the delivery man with distrust. "He probably…you know. Touches himself while he's watching you."

"Oh my fucking…no. No. Just leave it alone, Erwin. All he means is…"

"I've had it. Give me your manager's name." A commanding finger pointed to the driver, serious blue eyes drilling holes into his skull and he sagged beneath the scrutiny, gave up and accepted his strange fate. "Good. Now get out of here before I call the police for sexual harrassment!"

Quite a crowd had gathered and Erwin beamed, chest puffed in pride and an arm around Levi as he glared after the receding van triumphantly.

"I'll protect you, Levi."

"Erwin?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because all he meant was that he usually delivers when I'm in my pyjamas. He's never seen me fully clothed."

"Oh."

Erwin turned bright red, the van leaving their street and audience dispersing, show over and he slowly backed inside, door shut quickly to hide his embarrassment. Levi smiled upwards, looping his arms round Erwin's waist and pulling him close.

"But thank you for the chivalry. I've never had a knight in shining armour before."

"Oh Levi, why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried."

He went up on tip toes, light kiss placed on waiting lips and Levi slid his hands down Erwin's waist band, a signal of sorts and Erwin sighed, letting Levi try and erase the last five minutes.

"I'm sorry, Levi."

"It's ok. We just need to find a new store, I guess." He smirked, fingers digging into supple flesh. "I always thought that would've been my fault. You've probably scarred the poor boy for life."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat..." They shared quick pecks, walking in their embrace towards the stairs. "I like protecting you."

Erwin laughed at himself and bundled Levi up, any shrieking protestations ignored as he carried his husband to the bedroom, just like any good knight should.

**Author's Note:**

> For Kitty, whom I wish I could hug right now but can't due to geographical restraints - have a bucket of silly fluff.


End file.
